LAND OF THE MYSTERIOUS POKEMON!
by FogFrontier
Summary: HA HA HA HA HA! A story I wrote in 4th grade!! Check it out! Its hilarious! (Not intentionally so) *cackle* P.S. This story orignally has 30 reviews! Dragonight!
1. THE FIRST CRAPPY CHAPTER!

Land of the mysterious Pokemon!  
  
The search for Brutaki  
  
Author's Note: *Cackle* Well, that's it, you're going to lose your respect for me right now, unless I tell you this: I WROTE THIS IN 4TH GRADE! (Please don't shoot me) Uh, anyway, its all copyrighted by Nintendo and stuff. SO! You don't know me, that I've lost my intent! Actions do not always self-represent! (NOFX) Enjoy the horrible formatting, glaring speleng and grammar errors! (Get it? I spelled spelling wrong. Ha ha ha. Oh, I think I made poopies. The second chapter is formatted and corrected)  
  
"Scott, get up!" "Five more minutes isn't gonna hurt anyone," Scott grumbled to himself. Before he got up in the mornings he always checked what day it was. "Let's see today is. Saturday, what's on Saturday? Omygosh! Today's the day I start my pokemon journey!" Scott whizzed into the bathroom while getting his shirt and pants on. "Oh jeez! I gotta hurry!" When he finished he slid down the polished brass banister, grabbed some buttered toast, kissed his mom on the cheek, and ran at top speed down to Prof. Oak's lab. Scott was a tall, strong boy, with sea blue eyes, wavy dark brown hair, and a toothy smile. When he reached the lab he told the professor he was here for a Pokemon! "Well hi Scott, I suppose you're here for a pokemon?" "Yeah! I want Bulbasaur!" "I'm really sorry Scott but I don't have any more Pokemon!" "Wha, WHAT?" "Yes Jason just took the last one!" "My rival? No!" "I'm sorry, but here's something I do have." "Oh, OK" They walked to the back of the lab to a table with something on it. The professor picked up what looked like a scanner of some sort. "I have been tracking a new pokemon for days now," The professor said. "It is a new species! I will give you this tracker so you can follow it. If you can get it, you can have it!" "Great!" Scott replied " I'm gonna get it" Scott walked outside to the pine grove next to his house. "The scanner says the pokemon is in the grove!" Scott said to himself. "Scott!" The professor came puffing up behind him. "You forgot your pokedex!" "Oh thanks!" "It's loaded with the information for the new pokemon!" "Cool! Okay pokedex, what's the new pokemon?" Scott asked it. Bleep! A picture of a mole like pokemon with red glowing eyes appeared on the screen of the pokedex. "Brutaki, A rock\electric pokemon is a formidable opponent, it likes moist, green places and eats fruit and insects." "Wow," Scott muttered, "Thanks!" Scott then entered the forest. Scott was about a half mile into the lush pine grove when he heard a sound. "Mankey! MANKEY!" "It sounds like some mankey are over there." Scott said to himself. He cleared away some brush and there they were, hanging from the trees. They looked like they were attacking something! It was the Brutaki! Scott rushed over, grabbing Brutaki and putting it in his backpack. "Bruta Brutaki?" It asked. "Hmmm?" Scott answered "What's that Brutaki?" "Bruta Bruta!" It yelled. Fwumph! Scott had hit something big and furry. He looked up to find himself staring into the face of a primeape! "I have to get out of here!" Scott muttered to himself. "Pokedex! What are Brutaki's moves?" "Scratch, Growl, and thunder shock." The mechanical voice answered. Scott started to run. The primeape stayed ahead of them the whole time until finally it dropped from the trees landing in front of them. "Brutakiiiiiiiiii!" From somewhere behind Scott's left shoulder came a blast of electricity that stunned primeape for a few seconds. That was Scott's chance. He dove through the primeape's legs and started to run. A while away he could see the edge of the forest. After running for a few minutes, he made it out of the forest. Scott was exhausted! Tomorrow he would be on his way to be a pokemon master! [pic] 


	2. THE CRAPPY SECOND CHAPTER!

Land of the mysterious Pokemon!  
  
The Journey  
  
Author's note: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe any of you losers are actually reading this, but HA! Anyway, this is the second chapter I wrote, all nice and formatted. Its virtually unchanged, except for the correction of some horrible, glaring grammar and spelling errors. Other than that, its pretty much dialogue! Enjoy! (Yeah right). HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Scott and Brutaki have just exited the pine forest and are on their way to Prof. Oak's lab to meet him. Scott is very exited about showing professor oak his new Brutaki. "Hey!"  
  
"Huh?" Scott muttered, "What was that?"  
  
"Hey Scott!"  
  
"Oh no, It's Jason."  
  
"Too bad you don't have a pokemon!" He sneered, "guess you'll just have to wait till' next year!"  
  
"Actually, I do have a pokemon!" Scott snapped back, "it's a new species!"  
  
"Sure it is!"  
  
"Yeah, here it is."  
  
"WHAT??? YOU HAVE A POKEMON?"  
  
"Yep, it's a Brutaki!"  
  
"Hmmm, let's battle, your Bru-ta-kee thing doesn't stand a chance against my Bulbasaur!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Bulbasaur, go!"  
  
"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" It cried.  
  
"Brutaki, GO!"  
  
"Bruta Bruta!" It yelled back. "Brutaki, scratch!"  
  
"Brutakiii!" Brutaki acknowledged. KKSSHHTTT!!  
  
"BULBASAUR!!"  
  
"Good job Brutaki," Scott cheered.  
  
"Take this," Jason yelled, "Bulbasaur, tackle it!"  
  
"Watch out Brutaki!" Scott warned. Too late, Bulbasaur hit Brutaki hard in the stomach. "That does it!" Scott glared back, he smiled slyly, "Brutaki thunder shock!"  
  
"What?" Brazapp!!  
  
"Bulba" Bulbasaur lay on the ground, defeated.  
  
"Alright!" Scott shouted "Brutaki, we won!"  
  
"Bruta Bruta."  
  
"Huh?" Brutaki was glowing! "Pokedex, does Brutaki evolve?"  
  
"No, it is learning a new move and growing a level."  
  
"Oh, what's it learning?"  
  
"Dig."  
  
"WHAT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT ME!!!"  
  
"Ha ha, serves you right loser," Scott teased. "Let's go Brutaki."  
  
"Bruta Bruta!" Brutaki jumped into Scott's backpack. "Let's head over the professor's lab, Brutaki." When they reached the lab professor oak was standing there waiting for them.  
  
"So Scott, looks like you found Brutaki!"  
  
"Yeah, I really like it."  
  
"Well take care of it, okay Scott?"  
  
"Okay." Scott headed out to the grassy area outside Pallet Town, he was looking for new pokemon. They were walking around when they heard a rustle.  
  
"Timben! Tim timben!"  
  
"Huh? Pokedex, what is that thing?"  
  
"A timben male, timbens eat small insect and are of the poison type."  
  
"I gotta catch it! Brutaki go!"  
  
"Timben?"  
  
"Brutaki, dig!" SHOOF! Brutaki dug a hole in the ground. The timben looked around confused. When Brutaki came up, it was right under the timben. It flew up into the air.  
  
"Pokeball, go!" Scott threw the ball at the timben in midair. The timben was hit with the ball and caught inside. The ball fell to the ground and wiggled, then wiggled again, then was still. He walked over and picked up the pokeball. "Cool, now let's head over to Pewter City to get the Boulder badge.  
  
"Bruta Brutaki."  
  
"You're hungry?" Scott asked, "Well we'll get something to eat in Pewter City." After walking for a while he noticed he was getting hungry too. Their trip there was uneventful. They finally made it to Pewter City and decided to go to the pokemon center first. After dropping timben off Scott headed over to the nearest restaurant. They ate while he planned their strategy for fighting Brock. He decided to use timben first then Brutaki. They walked over to the gym and pushed the doors open. When they entered the whole outside world disappeared. TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
